1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an optical element, a method of manufacturing an optical element, an optical element, and an imaging device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field for improving versatility and reducing manufacturing cost by transferring a shape of a transfer portion of a stamper having changeable curvature to a transferred surface formed in a curved surface of an optical element regardless of curvature of the transferred surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an apparatus for manufacturing an optical element, including a stamper used to transfer a shape of a microscopic structure or the like to a predetermined surface of an optical element such as a lens (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130841).
In the apparatus for manufacturing the optical element disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130841, a die (stamper) is provided with a transfer portion having a microscopic structure, and a shape of the transfer portion is transferred to a transferred surface of an optical element in the state where the transfer portion of the stamper is pressed down against the transferred surface of the optical element.